


Observations of One's Brother

by Zanzabaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanzabaar/pseuds/Zanzabaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a much better older brother than most people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations of One's Brother

James always wondered why people thought he didn’t know how to pick up on the subtle things going on around him. Everybody thinks that just because he’s loud, has to much energy at times, and other social clichés that people say he inherited from his grandfather James and his Uncles Fred and George, that he doesn’t know how to have intimate, caring conversations. He knew that he was surprisingly observant and more caring than most people gave him credit for. That’s why during that one fateful Christmas dinner during James’s sixth year, he was the only person not surprised by the duel bombshells that his brother Albus and cousin Hugo dropped on their large extended family.

Before we get to that, though, James would like to inform you of some of the recent events in which he showed his sensitive side and actually lead him to not be surprised at said bombshell. 

ZZZ

The first said event happened during Albus’s sorting. James was starting his second year as a Gryffindor, and when his younger brother’s name was called out, everybody expected him to follow the rest of the Potter family into Gryffindor. Instead, the Sorting Hat yelled out “SLYTHERIN!” almost instantly. The Great Hall was staring at the young boy in shock. Albus couldn’t move, as he was equally stunned.  
James was the first person to clap, and he did so enthusiastically. When everybody started to join him, though not as excitedly, Albus gave his older brother a thankful look before heading over to the Slytherin table. 

ZZZ

The second time James’s affection was large enough to contradict what most people thought of him was during the December of that same year. While James was perfectly supportive of his brother being in the house of green and silver, along with the rest of the immediate family, it seemed as though there were several people in the extended family who didn’t like it all to much. Surprisingly, Rose had suddenly turned against her cousin, when before they had been rather close. Rose’s father, the boys’ Uncle Ron, also seemed to object the fact. He apparently didn’t like the fact that young Al had become friends with the heir to the Malfoy family: Scorpius.

James actually liked Scorpius. Though the blonde was a lot more opened with his sarcasm than Albus was, he seemed to truly care about the younger Potter boy, and James was thankful for that. Albus had always been the quiet middle child between two loud personalities, and James saw that Albus was slowly starting to open up.

So, in light of the fact that he didn’t want Christmas dinner to be awkward, Albus decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. (It is rather unfortunate that the quiet child could be the most dramatic of the three Potter children.) It was unfortunate that Scorpius was forced to go home for Christmas by his parents. James, not wanting his brother to be all alone on Christmas, decided to stay at the school as well. They were the only two students to remain at the school that year, so Headmistress Sinistra allowed Albus to stay in Gryffindor tower with James. The two spent much of the time snuggled up together under a blanket in front of the roaring fire, having snowball fights and wrestling in the snow. James loved the fact that he was close to his younger brother. He and Lily never got on well and they were yelling at each other constantly.

So they spent Christmas together, and both boys agreed that it was the best Christmas ever.

ZZZ

James knew that Hugo was Albus’s favorite cousin, and the older ginger could see why. They were both quiet and somewhat socially awkward. Their minds also seemed to work in the same way, which was evident when Hugo was sorted into Slytherin during James’s third year.

Hugo came to Hogwarts with James’ and Albus’s sister, Lily (the future Gryffindor Princess), and the Scamander twins (both of whom were Ravenclaws). James was incredibly glad that Hugo was a Slytherin. It was nice to not have to rely on Scorpius to get information on Albus. While James liked Scorpius, Hugo understood that Albus wasn’t to hear about James asking about him. Family mattered a lot to the both of them.

Being the observant older brother that he was, James knew that Albus and Hugo were nearly as close as he and Albus. As the older Potter boy watched them, he knew that Hugo could connect with Albus in a way that he never could, and he was glad. Albus, Hugo, and Scorpius formed a tight circle, and James would often see them eating at the Slytherin table while sitting as close as James and Albus had during that one Christmas they spent alone together in Gryffindor tower.

James was happy for Albus, because he knew his younger brother didn’t have many true friends outside of James. Sure Albus was on good terms with all of his relatives (except for Rose and Uncle Ron, who he was barely polite to), but before, James was the only person Albus had actually called a friend. Now Hugo and Scorpius had joined that exclusive group, and James could breath a little easier.

James was also glad that during that year, Lysander Scamander seemed to slither his was into the threesome, which then became a foursome. Of course, he had been Hugo’s best friend for a while, so James should have expected it.

It was a few weeks before the term ended with the third occasion happened. James was able to convince his little brother to leave his little group to study with him for an afternoon.

“I’m really proud of you, Alby,” James said suddenly.

“For what?”

“Well, I’m not your only friend anymore.”

Albus smiled. “I would think that you would be jealous of that.”

“I’m trying not to be stereotypical,” James said.

“We both know that you’re anything but stereotypical.”

The boys smiled at each other and went back to studying. 

ZZZ

Albus’s birthday was at the end of September, and it wasn’t until a few days after Albus’s fifteenth birthday that James was excessively mushy again. He was out after curfew, as usual, and he was sneaking down one of the many deserted corridors under his father’s invisibility cloak.

As he came to a corner, he heard the sound of someone crying. It sounded like a boy. Quietly as he could, he turned the corner with the intention of sneaking past the person. He was going to get to the kitchens tonight, damn it! At least, he was going to get to the kitchens until he realized that it was Albus, who was sitting on one of the benches in front of one of the windows, who was crying. Sobbing, really.

James knew that his younger brother had grown to be a good looking young man in the past few years (Albus insisted that James had as well). If any one of the younger Potter’s admirers (and he had nearly as many as James did) saw him now, they would go crazy. But James knew that he was one of the few people who would actually stop to comfort the boy. Despite his progress, Albus still wasn’t the most sociable person.

James decided that Albus needed him more than his stomach’s rumbling for food. Quickly taking off the invisibility cloak, James carefully sat down close to his brother and brought the black-haired boy into a tight hug. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t ask what was wrong. He just hugged him, knowing that Albus would understand that James was there for him, no matter what was wrong. Albus fell into his chest and tears continued to fall.

After a few very long minutes, the younger boy began to quiet down.

“Thanks,” Albus muttered after a little while.

“Of course, little bro,” James said quietly. “Now come on, I’m hungry.”

Albus gave a weak smile, and the two were quickly under the invisibility cloak heading down to the kitchens.

A few days later, on Saturday, Albus pulled James aside after breakfast.

“I just wanted to explain what happened a few nights ago,” Albus said when he was sure nobody was around to hear.

“You really don’t have to,” James replied.

“No, you deserve to hear,” Albus insisted. “I’m… well… I like… boys.”

James just blinked. “And you had a small meltdown because of that?”

Albus looked had him, confusion evident on his face. “But… think about what will happen when the press finds out! You’re the only person I’ve told, but I’m sure somehow everybody will find out before I’m ready! What will it do to Dad’s reputation? He can’t have a gay kid! He won’t be able to look at me!”

“Albus! Slow down,” James said, holding his brother’s shoulders reassuringly. “You know Dad won’t care. Mum and Lily won’t care. And I most certainly do not care. Screw what other people think. All that matters is that you’re happy.”

James gave Albus a large grin, and Albus nervously smiled back.

“I… just want to keep this quiet for now, okay?” Albus asked.

“Of course. I would like to meet your boyfriend if and when you get one, though,” James replied.

Albus looked a bit guilty. “Um… well…”

James sighed. “Let me guess: you already have one.”

Albus nodded. “We got together earlier that day, and it just scared me. We’re alright now, though.”

“Do I get to know who it is?” James asked in a teasing voice.

“Please don’t make fun of me,” said Albus. “It’s Elliot Cooper.”

“The Hufflepuff prefect?”

Albus nodded, and James pictured the boy in his head. Elliot was in Albus’s year. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, James had to admit that Cooper was a decent looking guy. And James knew that he was a true Hufflepuff, so the ginger knew he couldn’t think of a better first boyfriend for his little brother.

“Well, I can wait to officially meet him,” James said.

Albus only smiled.

It was later that day, and James was sitting alone under a tree near the Great Lake, attempting to look deep and mysterious, but really just looking a bit like an idiot. He thought he was alone until he looked along the shore of the lake to see Albus and Elliot walking along the shore. They weren’t doing anything obvious that would have given them away, but since James was in on the little secret, he picked up on a few things. When they brushed shoulders or hands from time to time, they would blush and look at each other shyly. They could barely keep their eyes off of each other. At one point, Albus was blatantly staring at his boyfriend’s bum, and when Elliot caught him, he gave an embarrassed smile and Elliot just laughed. Okay, so maybe they were kinda obvious.

When the pair got close enough, James just couldn’t resist teasing them a little.

“Aw, you two look cute together,” James said with a grin. Elliot jumped and blush, sputtering that he had no idea what James was talking about.  
Albus just gave a shy grin.

“Don’t worry, I told him this morning,” the black haired boy said. This seemed to calm Elliot down some.

“So,” Elliot said, “are you going to beat me up for corrupting your brother or something?”

“Why does everyone assume that I like to settle everything with violence?” James asked. “I will have you know that I am very happy for Albus, and I couldn’t think of a better first boyfriend than you, my dear Hufflepuff.”

James gave the younger boys a warm smile, and he could tell by the look on Albus’s face just how much his approval meant to him.

“Now come on and sit down,” James said. “I have a serious question to ask you, Cooper.”

The boyfriends (and yes, James was still getting used to his younger brother having a boyfriend, but he was trying) sat down next to James, so all three of them were looking out over the lake.  
“Now,” James said, “is it true that all of you ‘Puffs are secretly stoners?”

Albus laughed, but Elliot looked a bit angry.

“Has Anderson been at it again?” Elliot asked. “I swear, I’ve told her a dozen times-”

It was James’s turn to laugh. “No, I’m just messing with you. And I was wondering, Albus: do you plan on telling your little gang about this any time soon?”

“I told them earlier today,” Albus replied. “After I told you, I figured I might as well tell them. The reacted in much the same way as you did. Scorpius did seem much more excited about it than he should have been, though.”

“It’s a pity he’s straight,” Elliot stated. “He’s a good looking guy.”

“Better looking than me?” Albus said with fake puppy-dog eyes (there was a reason he was a Slytherin).

“Nobody can compete with you, babe,” Elliot said, scooting over to snuggle with Albus and giving him a peck on the nose.

“That is so fluffy,” James said.

“It would be,” Albus said. “Our cuddles are so much cuter than when you cuddled with that hag you called a girlfriend.”

“I’ll agree with you on that,” James said. “I think I was completely mad over the summer.”

They all grinned and went quiet for a time, until James got curious. “So which one of you tops?”

ZZZ

The next occasion was at the end of the term ball (the first end of term ball in several years). This time he wasn’t the one who did anything: it was Albus. The younger Potter boy had gone to the ball with Scorpius, Hugo and Lysander, to afraid of what people would think if he showed up with his Hufflepuff. Cooper in turn showed up with several of his friends. Over the shoulder of some girl he’d come with (he randomly pulled one from the Gryffindor common room to the Great Hall, and she didn’t seem to mind), James watched Albus and Elliot try to have eye-sex from opposite sides of the room.

When he and his fangirl of a partner danced over close to Albus and his group, he noticed that Albus was looking over at Elliot. His friends kept on trying to encourage him to go and “sweep Elliot off his pretty feet and then shag that fine ass” (via Hugo).

Albus suddenly smirked.

“I will if you will,” he said to Hugo. James assumed that Hugo knew what this meant, because none of the people around the two seemed to get it. Hugo looked sick for a moment, the nodded.

With a confident smile that was so rare on his face, Albus made his way towards his Hufflepuff Prefect, who he promptly and passionately kissed. Elliot tensed for a moment, but then relaxed and started returning the kiss. The crowd around them looked at the couple in surprise while James loudly wolf-whistled.

“Elliot Cooper,” Albus stated, “would you care to dance?”

Elliot nodded, and James never felt more proud of his younger brother than when the two went out onto the dance floor. The started to dance slowly, and after Albus glared at Hugo, they couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes.

James looked at Hugo as the younger boy sighed and pushed his long and curly ginger hair out of his face. Hugo turned to Lysander and quietly stuttered something, all while his pale, freckled face blushed. Lysander looked shocked for a moment, and started to blush as much under his mat of blonde hair (which was just as long and curly as Hugo’s). When Hugo couldn’t look Lysander in the eye, the blonde moved closer, brought the redhead’s face up with a finger under the chin and laid a gentle kiss on the lips.

ZZZ

Now, James assumed that the rest of his family would have known by the time that the Potter children stepped off of the train for the holidays. As it turned out, though, Albus, James and Hugo were the only Weasleys at the ball. Lily had left earlier with her boyfriend: Lysander’s twin Lorcan. Dominique, Roxanne, Fred II and Lucy all decided to sneak off to Hogsmeade while the teachers’ attention was on the ball. Louis had snuck off with his boyfriend Austin Longbottom, having announced their relationship over the summer.

As such, Albus and Hugo announced their gayness to the rest of the family during Christmas dinner. The fact that James already knew and was thus able to watched everybody’s reactions made it his favorite Christmas to date.


End file.
